


All Of Me ღ Clois

by FWvidChick



Series: Clois Fanvids [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video taking a look at Clois through Clarks POV<br/>Originally published: December 21, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me ღ Clois

* Looks best in 720 HD * 

http://youtu.be/T_wnVbMTRro

**Author's Note:**

> Please read - A Christmas gift for tbird4u .. and yes I know its not a Christmas song but its a happy song that I thought told the story of Clois (s9 & 10) from Clark's pov. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!  
> Comments/ratings are like cookies..feed me!
> 
> Sorry for the sound glitch..its tiny and you may not even hear it..but it drove me so mad but I was unable to get rid of it. I absolutely love this song!!
> 
> Made with WMM6 in Windows 7


End file.
